User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs
This page lists my favourite songs of all time and per year. For other charts and info about my songs, see User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Charts. Also see the upcoming Hotchoc26's List of Songs blog post. Note: This page is currently under construction. Notes *The data is correct up to 09/12/2013. *Before I first set up my iTunes, I already had 296 songs added on 08/10/2012 (orange). *The Date added column denotes the date the song was added to my iTunes library. *The Year column denotes when the single debuted in the chart, was officially released in the UK, or when the song's album was released. *All charts, when complete, will be made of a top 40 maximum, with an Overflow Chart of a top 60 maximum, which are listed in no particular order. Note that not all periods have as many as 40 or 100 songs. All time (Under construction). My favourite songs of all time, restricted to a top 40 with an extra top 60 Overflow Chart in no particular order. The chart does not include 579 of 679 of my total songs. Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart (C O O L (17/08/2013)). *Aqua (iTunes plays): The most plays in iTunes for this chart (I Could Be The One (Nicktim) (32)). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking song(s) on this chart. *Aqua (Year): The newest songs on this chart (2013). *Orange (Year): The oldest song on this chart (Better Off Alone (1999)). Overflow Chart These 60 songs did not make it to my top 40 songs of all time, and are listed in no particular order: TBA 1987-2008 I only have 23 songs in this period currently, the oldest being Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astely (1987). Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart (Blue (Da Ba Dee)). *Aqua (iTunes plays): The most plays in iTunes for this chart (She Will Be Loved (13)). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking song(s) on this chart. *Aqua (Year): The newest songs on this chart (2008). *Orange (Year): The oldest song on this chart (Never Gonna Give You Up (1987)). Alterations (yellow) I have added 3 more songs to my iTunes library from this period, highlighted in yellow. The songs below have shifted down 1 place to make room for the new additions. 2009 Note: I only have 26 songs from this period. Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart (Hey Soul Sister). *Aqua (iTunes plays): The most plays in iTunes for this chart (Savior (Adam Young Remix) (16)). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking song(s) on this chart. Alterations (yellow) *14 - You're Not Alone - Tinchy Stryder (changed from 22) 2010 Note: I only have 78 songs from this period. TBA 2011 Note: The chart does not include 12 of my total 112 2011 songs. 2012 Note: The chart does not include 142 of my total 242 2012 songs. 2013 Note: The chart does not include 94 of my 194 2013 songs. Rough List This is a very basic list of the chart so far, which will be shrunk to a top 40 and 41-100 in a table once it is complete. #i could be the one #get lucky #this is what it feels like #wake me up #power glove #dear boy #turn it around #alive #in the air #party over #magnetic eyes #thinking about you #hey brother #attracting flies #x you #C O O L #symphonica #tonight i'm getting over you #radioactive - rita ora #demons #the other side #talk dirty #bang bang #boomerang #every chance we get we run #white noise #mirrors - Justin timberlake #gentleman - PSY #mozart's house #right here (andy c remix) #heart attack #22 #love me again #counting stars #berzerk #we own it #pompeii #i love it #walks like rihanna #rewind #all the wrong places #you make me #animal - Conor Maynard #fall down #lost & not found #wild for the night #another love #look right though (MK remix) #turn me out #of the night - Bastille #daylight #beautiful life - armin van buuren #endorphins #one voice #thatPOWER #get up (rattle) #things we lost in the fire #ready or not #applause #as your friend #chocolate #i need your love #'R U Crazy' #brokenhearted - lawson #so good to me #love more #dear darlin' #easy #treasure #clarity #children of the sun #sex #love this town #the fox #all night #carry you #bassline junkie #when i was your man #fine china #edm death machine #blurred lines #animals #only for tonight #f for you #burn #the spark #hurricane #HeadBand #higher (free) #three million (your love is so amazing) 2014 Total 2014 songs: 4 (1 not in my iTunes) Top 10 Number ones Overall Note: This list lists only 10 songs of the 106 of this list. #I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero #Changed The Way Kiss Me - Example #Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner #Wake Me Up - Avicii #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA 1 Week Note: This list lists only 10 songs of the 59 of this list. #I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner #Stay Awake - Example #Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Ne-Yo #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA 2 Weeks Note: This lists only 10 of the 24 songs in this list. #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa #R.I.P. - Rita Ora ft. Tinie Tempah #Candy - Robbie Williams #Bonkers - Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden #Changed The Way You Kiss Me - Example #R.I.P. - Rita Ora ft. Tinie Tempah #Just The Way You Are (Amazing) - Bruno Mars #I'm Not Alone - Calvin Harris #Talk Dirty - Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz #Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am 3 Weeks Note: This list lists only 10 of the 12 songs in this list. #Wake Me Up - Avicii #Number 1 - Tinchy Stryder ft. N Dubz #Fireflies - Owl City #Good Times - Roll Deep #Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Impossible - James Arthur #Mirrors - Justin Timberlake #Give Me Everything (Tonight) - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer #Burn - Ellie Goulding 4 Weeks Note: I only have 5 songs in this list. #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock #Dance Wiv Me - Dizzee Rascal ft. Calvin Harris & Chrome #Bring Me To Life - Evanescence 5 Weeks Note: I only have 4 songs in this list. #Now You're Gone - Bashunter ft. DJ Mental Theo's Bazzheadz #Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley #Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye ft. Kimbra #Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell Williams 6 Weeks Note: I only have 2 songs which have been number one for 6 weeks, and none which have been #1 for 7 or more weeks. #We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris #Where Is The Love - The Black Eyed Peas Top 10 Songs which peaked at 2 #Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo #Pjanoo - Eric Prydz #Better Off Alone - Alice Deejay #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter #Mama Do The Hump - Rizzle Kicks #The Other Side - Jason Derulo #Feel So Close - Calvin Harris #Hey Brother - Avicii #I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift Top 10 Songs which peaked at 3 #Down - Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne #Euphoria - Loreen #I Cry - Flo Rida #Let The Sunshine - Labrinth #Live While We're Young - One Direction #Bang Bang - will.i.am #Heart Attack - Demi Lovato #Elephant - Alexandra Burke #Sonnentanz (Sun Don't Shine) - Klangkarussell ft. Will Heard #Kickstarts - Example Top 10 Songs which peaked at 4 #Last Time (Knife Party Remix) - Labrinth #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party #TiK ToK - Ke$ha #Stereo Love - Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina #Miami 2 Ibiza - Sweidhs House Mafia vs Tinie Tempah #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #For The First Time - The Script #Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey vs Cedric Gervais #Levels - Avicii Top 10 Songs which peaked at 5 #Spaceship - Tinchy Stryder & Dappy #Like A G6 - Far East Movement ft. Dev #Drinking From The Bottle - Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah #You Make Me - Avicii #Dear Darlin' - Olly Murs #Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen #Just Be Good To Green - Professor Green ft. Lily Allen #Applause - Lady Gaga #LaserLight - Jessie J ft. David Guetta #Lego House - Ed Sheeran Top 10 Songs which peaked at 6-10 #This Is What It Feels Like - Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie (Peak: 6) #Language - Porter Robinson (Peak: 9) #Won't Go Quietly - Example (Peak: 6) #Play Hard - David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo & Akon (Peak: 6) #DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - Usher ft. Pitbull (Peak: 7) #Thinking About You - Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marar (Peak: 8) #Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher (Peak: 6) #Beautiful - Akon ft. Kardinal Offishall & Colby O'Donis (Peak: 8) #The Power - DJ Fresh ft. Dizzee Rascal (Peak: 6) #Down With The Trumpets - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 8) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 11-20 #The Feeling - DJ Fresh ft. RaVaughn (Peak: 13) #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) #212 - Azealia Banks (Peak: 12) #Just One Last Time - David Guetta ft. Taped Rai (Peak: 20) #Turn It Around - Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) #Wonderman - Tinie Tempah ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 12) #I Can Only Imagine - David Guetta ft. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne (Peak: 18) #Attracting Flies - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 17) #Take That - Wiley & Chew Fu (Peak: 20 #Turn Up The Love - Cover Drive ft. Dappy (Peak: 13) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 21-40 #Bangarang - Skrillex ft. Sirah (Peak: 24) #Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue (Peak: 24) #Silhouettes - Avicii (Peak: 22) #The Night Out (Madeon Remix) - Martin Solveig (Peak: 36) #Party Over - Amelia Lily (Peak: 40) #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) #C O O L - Le Youth (Peak: 26) #Like Home - Nicky Romero & NERVO (Peak: 33) #Out The Blue - Sub Focus ft. Alice Gold (Peak: 23) #Rapture (Avicii Remix) - Nadia Ali (Peak: 40) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 41-100 #Power Glove - Knife Party #Bonfire - Knife Party #We Interrupt This Program - Coburn #X You - Avicii #Internet Friends - Knife Party #Demons - Imagine Dragons #Make It Bun Dem - Skrillex & Damian 'Jr Gong' Marley #Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) - MONSTA #Crank It Up - David Guetta ft. Akon #Wild For The Night - A$AP Rocky ft. Skrillex & Birdy Nam Nam Top 10 Songs which peaked at 101-200 #Fade Into Darkness - Avicii #Shooting Star - Owl City #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen #Umbrella Beach - Owl City #Middledistancerunner - Chicane ft. Adam Young #Dancing In My Head - Avicii vs Eric Turner #Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites - Skrillex #Love The Way You Lie (Part II) - Rihanna #Hold On - NERVO #Repeat - David Guetta ft. Jessie J Top 20 Songs which didn't chart TBA Top 10 songs by bands Overall #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia #Miami 2 Ibiza - Swedish House Mafia vs Tinie Temaph #Twilight - Cover Drive #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Turn Up The Love - Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive #One More Night - Maroon 5 #Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #Feel The Love - Rudimental ft. John Newman #She Makes Me Wanna - JLS ft. Dev #Demons - Imagine Dragons #Mozart's House - Clean Bandit #Do You Feel What I Feel - JLS #Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 Boy #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia #Miami 2 Ibiza - Swedish House Mafia vs Tinie Temaph #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Glad You Came - The Wanted #Pompeii - Bastille #Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am Girl #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Move - Little Mix #How You Doin' - Little Mix #Change Your Life - Little Mix #Wings - Little Mix #What About Us - The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul #DNA - Little Mix #30 Days - The Saturdays #Something New - Girls Aloud #Waterfalls - StooShe Mixed #Twilight - Cover Drive #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Where Is The Love - The Black Eyed Peas #Bring Me To Life - Evanescence #Mozart's House - Clean Bandit #Sparks - Cover Drive #Explode - Cover Drive #Only The Horses - Scissor Sisters #The Time (Dirty Bit) - The Black Eyed Peas #Don't Stop The Party - The Black Eyed Peas Top 10 Dance/Dubstep Songs Top 10 Acoustic Songs Top 20 Albums Which I have listened to every song Top 20 Artists Overall TBA Lead TBA Featuring Only TBA Bands 'Overall' Boy Girl Dubstep/Dance Acoustic Artists Who only appears once in my iTunes library TBA Who appears the most in my iTunes library (lead) TBA Who appears the most in my iTunes library (featuring) TBA Who appears the most in my iTunes library (lead & featuring) Top Ex Songs These are the songs which I used to own but for various reasons I removed. See my Hotchoc26's Charts blog for the list. Category:Blog posts Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts